dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Possibility of a Happy Ending
Possibility of a Happy EndingDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (ハッピーエンドの可能性, Happii Endo no Kanousei) is the twenty-eighth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume 6 of the series. Synopsis Teru and Kurosaki are back to their usual dynamic. In class, Teru impresses her friends Yoshi and Ken by solving some word puzzles, but she's frustrated when she can't solve one that Kiyoshi has made up on the spot. Kiyoshi offers to do his "Koda Kumi" impression at a karaoke session if she manages to solve it. At the counsellor's office, Kurosaki and Riko are chatting while playing Othello. Riko asks Kurosaki to hold off on telling Teru about his past and Soichiro's death, though Kurosaki replies that he's counting on Riko to take care of Teru when he is gone. Despite Riko's attempts to dissuade him, Kurosaki has made up his mind but doesn't feel his time with Teru has been a waste. That evening, Andou has invited everyone to dinner at the Master's cafe as a thank you for their recent efforts. While Riko and Kurosaki become drunk while playing Othello, Andou asks Teru if she knows a boy named "Akira", who was mentioned by Arai; she doesn't know anyone by that name. When Andou comments he hasn't eaten because of a stomachache, Teru overreacts but apologizes after she reveals that her brother died from an advanced stomach tumour. Though Andou reassures her by ordering something to eat, Kurosaki is affected by Teru's words. After dinner, the Master carries Riko home because she's completely drunk while Teru and a slightly drunk Kurosaki go to a convenience store to get some ice cream. They enjoy their ice cream at a playground, where Teru asks if Kurosaki can solve Kiyoshi's puzzle. He succeeds, recognizing it as something similar to computer codes, and remarks that he dislikes them. Deciding it's time to return home, Kurosaki tells Teru to leap into his arms from the playground apparatus. She obliges him, and thinks how strange it is that he hasn't let go of her. Meanwhile, Riko thinks her earlier conversation with Kurosaki and begins to cry when she remembers how he admitted that he thought Riko secretly hated him for causing Soichiro's death and how his perspective of being with Teru changed when he realized that Riko sincerely wanted him to be happy. When her friends meet up for karaoke, Kiyoshi is outraged that Teru has obtained the solution to his puzzle, but agrees to do his Koda Kumi impression. While Teru calls Riko to tell her about her plans, a boy bumps into her while he's passing by. In hindsight, Teru remarks she only noticed the boy because he looked a little like her brother, though she had no idea that he was the Akira who Andou mentioned. Gallery teru sweeping.png|The servant works... napping on the job.jpg|...while the master naps. kiyoshi irritated.jpg|Kiyoshi isn't impressed by Teru's code cracking abilities. kiyoshi phone.jpg|Time to make his own puzzle. kiyoshi challenge.png|Try this! kiyoshi winking.jpg|"This puzzle uses computer coding patterns. Good luck!" he was happy.png| andou reassures.png|Reassuring Teru kurosaki drinks papico.jpg|Drinking papico straightforward request.jpg| riko cries.png|Riko crying jump to me.jpg| kiyoshi impression.jpg|"If I must, I must - my Koda Kumi impression!" introducing akira.jpg|That boy who looks a bit like her brother... akira passing by.jpg|Akira References Category:Volume Six Category:Chapters